The gain-bandwidth product (GBW) for an amplifier is the product of the amplifier's bandwidth and the gain at which the bandwidth is measured. A class AB type amplifier is defined as an amplifier that conducts through more than a half cycle but less than a full cycle, and normally is implemented by a push pull output transistor pair.